Bella the Werewolf
by kate x wolfe
Summary: due to Bella's depression, she phases. What will happen a year later?
1. Pain

**Bella's POV**

"Jacob, I feel weird, I think I might have a fever. Can you come round?" I asked, talking into the phone. I felt like my body was being pulled in different directions, and I was burning up.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there soon." He replied, and cut the line. I started up the stairs, but tripped on the rug, and the ground came rushing up to meet me. I cried out in pain, and started shaking terribly.

"Bella!" Jake exclaimed as he came rushing through the door, and he pulled me into his arms. All I could do was moan in response. He cradled me, and carried me upstairs like I weighed nothing.

"God Bella, you're burning up!" He told me. "Hold on, I'll just get some frozen peas and a cold flannel." He told me, disappearing through the door, but was back within a minute. He placed the flannel on my forehead, and ripped open the bag of peas, letting them fall over me.

"Jake," I croaked, "Now I'm going to have to clean that up," I said, surveying my bed that now accommodated loads of frozen peas, which would melt, and leave a hell of a lot of a cleaning job for me later.

"It doesn't matter, I can do it later." He told me.

That was when it started.

I convulsed and writhed, crying out as a painful numbness covered me. My body was covered with a sheen of sweat, and I heard Jacob shouting at me from far away.

"Help me!" I screamed, but it came out as a sort of howl, like a wolf. Suddenly, I wasn't lying in the bed anymore, and the cold air hit me like a wall, but didn't chill me like normal, I just knew it was cold.

"Bella, calm down, its going to be okay, trust me, its going to be okay." Jacob repeated to me, over and over, and then I suddenly could see… everything! The once gloomy night sky was lit up, and I could see just as well as I could in the sunlight, not that there ever was much sun in Forks. I could hear everything as well, the pitter-patter of small raindrops falling, the sound of tiny animals that inhabited the woods near my house, and every heartbeat, including my own. But I could also hear voices. Now I focused on them, they became loud; it was as if someone was shouting in my ear. I wished they would go away, or be quieter, and to my surprise, they did cease a little.

_Bella, its okay. You're a wolf now. _Came the familiar voice of Jacob.

_I can't believe this is happening…_

_How can she phase? I mean she's not even…_

_What do we tell her?_

_Is she one of us? 'Cause… _

There were so many voices, but now I thought about it, they were more like thoughts. Lots of thoughts, all connected.

_Bella, I know this is weird, but let us explain. All the Quileute legends I told you on the beach are true. We're werewolves, and so are you._

_What? How could this happen? _I thought. _I thought in the stories only direct descendants would change? _I thought. Jacob sighed.

_We did too, until you phased. _He replied, and I sighed. How would Charlie react to all of this?

_Bella, you will not tell Charlie about this. _Sam said, and I gasped. There were bass undertones in it, which suddenly had me on the floor, gasping for air. It was like there were strings keeping me down.

_Bella, work around the strings. _Jacob said. _Promise that you won't tell Charlie. It's for his sake; you don't want him to throw a fit, do you? _Jacob asked, and slowly I manoeuvred my newly—discovered body around the strings, until I was on my feet again. Tears flowed down my cheeks; this was all so different; if only Edward was here, if only he could tell me what to do. Suddenly, it was like a hole had been ripped in my chest, and I gasped, but I would do all I had always done; endure.

_Bella, you have to forget about him. He's gone. _Jacob thought to me, and I sobbed. I remembered how he had held me in his cold arms; how he had promised that he would never leave. I remembered how we had kissed, and it was as if fireworks had exploded inside my head.

_Eww, gross. Now she's fantasizing about a bloodsucker. That does it. I'm phasing back. _Someone thought, and after a few seconds, their thoughts were gone.

_Bella, you're a werewolf now; vampires are the natural enemy of the wolf; he said he didn't love you anymore. It's over between you two. _Jacob told me, and tears ran down my cheeks. As if it wasn't enough that the Volturi were against us, now here was another barrier that separated me and Edward! Why? What did I do to deserve the whole world between the man I love?

_It was never meant to be. Get over it. _Jacob thought to me, and I sighed. This would be the last time I ever thought of Edward Cullen. Now, he was dead to me.


	2. Smell

**One year later…**

Jake and I were on patrol. It had been a year since I had phased, and I was finally completely used to it. It had taken me ages to get over everything, but now my heart was surrounded by a steel box, as hard as ice, and nothing could penetrate its walls.

_Got anything? _I asked Jake,

_No. You? _

_Nothing. _And there was nothing for an hour until Jake sounded the alarm; a howl.

_I smell something foul. Bella, get over here quick. _He thought, and I prepared to kill one of these creatures that I now despised. It was one of them that had caused me to phase from the strong emotion of depression, so now, they were my enemy. I no longer thought of them as my friends, because my only friends that were vampires, had turned out to abandon me a day after my eighteenth birthday, thus ruining my life. I turned the corner of the land that we had now claimed; it had previously been Cullen territory, but when they moved, we moved our patrols round the entire perimeter of Forks, to protect everyone in the area, and saw Jake's large figure, but as I moved closer, I saw a sight that made my heart burst out of its iron box, screaming the name that I had vowed to forget. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward! Edward! EDWARD! EDWARD! It screamed so loudly, that it blocked out any other sound from my ears.

The Cullens were back.

I did the only thing I could think of in that small space of time, I ran. I didn't stop running until I saw my house, and phased human again in the bushes. I burst through the door, not caring that Billy, Harry and Charlie were there, and legged it up the stairs, my tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Bella? Bella, what happened?" My dad called, but I slammed the door, and collapsed on the bed.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong." He said, and I flung the door open again, and I found myself in my father's arms. He stroked my hair.

"Shhh, its okay. Tell me what's wrong." He soothed, and I told him, in one sentence that was certainly enough to bring out this reaction from me.

"The Cullens are back." I said, and downstairs I heard Billy and Harry stiffen. They knew everything, and now were probably desperate to get back to La Push and enquire further.

"Erm, Charlie, I think its best if we leave, you need some time with Bella." They said, and Charlie looked down the stairs.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow for fishing. See you." He replied, not once letting go of me.

"Bells, I think it might be best if you have an early night." Charlie told me, and I nodded. He kissed me on the forehead. "Erm… I love you." He said, and went, disappearing down the hallway. I walked I walked into my room, and got changed into my old pyjamas. I sighed, and lay down in the bed. Why was this happening to me? He didn't love me, yet he was back. I couldn't love him anymore, shouldn't love him anymore, yet I did. I loved him like he was the air I breathe. Slowly, I fell into a fitful sleep, to which I woke with a blood curdling scream.

"Edward." I gasped, and suddenly cold arms enclosed me. I yelped, and then the arms pulled back, and I saw the face of my love.

"Bella." He whispered, and then tears started streaming down my cheeks. How many nights had I spent dreaming of this man? How many months had I wished to be enveloped in his arms again? How many hours had Jacob spent trying to get me over him? And now, after all this time, he comes back. What, does he think he's going to be welcomed back with open arms? No matter how much I wanted to kiss him right now, he shouldn't have left me alone. Also, there was the fact that both of our species are natural enemies! This won't work. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, go away. You told me yourself that you don't love me. Why are you back?" I asked, and he looked pained.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I had no idea of what would happen. I do love you, that night in the forest, I lied through my teeth. I love you, and I will say it as many times as you like, because I will never have the strength to go away again." He said, and swept a lock of hair out of my face.

"So beautiful, my Bella." He muttered, and I saw red. I glared at him and brought my fist up to meet his face, which responded with a hollow snap. He gasped, and looked at me.

"Your Bella is lost. Your Bella was fragile. Go away. I hate what you did to me!" I shouted in his face, and if vampires could cry, he probably would have.

"Bella, what _happened_ to you?" he asked me, his voice filled with worry, concern, and bells. How I had grown to hate those bells in his voice. No, we couldn't be together anymore. I sighed. I was going to have to show him what I had begun.

"Edward, please follow me. I need to show you something." I said, and got up. Wordlessly, he stood as well, and headed for the door, but that wasn't my plan.

"This way." I said, and pulled the window open. Edward grabbed onto my forearm.

"What do you think you're doing? Bella, you're going to get yourself killed." He half shouted, and I sighed.

"You need to know what I am." I replied, and tried to get his hand off me, but it was as if he were made of stone.

"Edward, let go of me." I said, and he shook his head. I started shaking out of anger, and his face went from determined to horror struck.

"Bella." He said, and I ignored him, letting the anger seep through me. I was going to knock something over, but he asked for it. Suddenly I felt the wind rush past me, and my feet touched the ground. In the same second, my wolf form erupted out of my human body. Edward took a few steps back; his face was unfathomable. He sighed.

"I knew this would happen; that something would separate us, but Bella, please. Let's do the impossible. A wolf and a vampire. Please. Bella, I can't lose you again- you are my life. Just… please." Edward begged, and all my anger seeped out of me. How could I be angry at such perfection as Edward? I phased human, not caring that currently I had no clothes to my name, and ran into Edward's arms. He shrugged off his shirt, and draped it around me. I sobbed into his shoulder, and he comforted me.


	3. Make-up kiss

"There there. It's all going to be okay now Bella. I love you; never forget that." He said, and pulled my chin up so my eyes met his. Slowly, but with as much passion as his body could hold, he crushed his lips on mine, and as I felt the coldness that I had come to know as Edward, I was home. My lips moved with his, and sparks exploded in my head. Why had I thought that Edward didn't love me? It was clear by all his passion in this kiss that he did.

"Bella?" called a voice, and I froze. It was Jacob.

"I need to go." I said, and Edward swept me off my feet. In the next second, I was back in my room, and Edward had disappeared behind the now closed door. I ran over to my wardrobe, discarding Edward's shirt in the process. I slid on the first top I could lay my eyes on, and a pair of shorts. Jacob's voice was getting louder. Suddenly, I got worried about where Edward was. He wouldn't leave again, would he? I chewed my lip nervously, and then Jacob's voice was outside the window. I jumped down to meet him. He looked furious.

"Where's that bloodsucking leech?" he yelled, and I frowned. I would've heard him if he had whispered. Why did he feel the need to shout?

"I don't know. He left." I said.

"You let him go! What were you thinking?"

"That we have a treaty to maintain." I answered, and he almost barred his teeth at me.

"That's besides the point."

"Not really, I couldn't restrain him without attacking him, and that would break the treaty." I replied, and he started pacing. A tear slid down my cheek. What if he never came back? What if he had lied again? Jacob looked back to me, and then sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you, but Victoria's back. Come on." He said, and I sighed. I swore I saw my curtains twitch, but it might have been my imagination. Or, it might have been Edward. We both ran into the forest. I stripped in some trees, and phased.

We were on Victoria's trail, when she leapt over the boundary line. Most of us growled; the Cullens were here so we wouldn't be able to chase her, when they appeared. Every single person I had been mourning over a year ago, Edward among them. His eyes were filled with sadness, and Jasper's eyes mimicked his. Obviously Jasper was having a hard time adjusting to Edward's sudden downer.

_Bella, focus. If Victoria comes back over this time, we need to be ready. _Sam ordered, and I nodded meekly. I focused solely on the chase as I watched the Cullens chase her, when she jumped over the boundary line again. All the guys leapt at her, while I ran slightly behind them. Edward's eyes were baring into my back, so I turned my head slightly to see him, and our eyes locked. Edward. My love seeped through the boundaries I had formed around it, and I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and forget anything else.

_Bella! Shut up! _The pack thought, and I worked to control my thoughts. It didn't work.

_Bella, phase back. We've got her now, she won't escape. _Sam ordered me, and I turned back into the forest to phase back. Once I was dressed, I broke down. Edward was back, but we could never be together. I had to be loyal to the pack now, they were the first priority. But I still couldn't keep my tears from falling. The tears I had held back for so long came crashing down, and I feared I would never stop. I barely acknowledged the arms around me, lifting me up and holding me close, until his voice whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I love you. I will never leave you again. I'm so sorry that I left you; it's the one thing I will regret for as long as I exist." Edward's voice whispered, and in a sudden movement, I turned around and his mouth met mine. His cool skin brushed against mine, and his delicious flavour filled my mouth. It was as sweet as I remembered, and it didn't stink like the pack thought it did. His hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, and I was home.

"Edward Edward Edward Edward." I whispered against his ice- cold face, and I felt his mouth pull up into a grin.

"I love you, Bella. My Bella." I said, and slowly wiped my tears away. We stayed entwined like this for what felt like hours, kissing, hugging, declaring our love for each other, when the sun set in the west.

"I think its time to get you back," Edward said, and I nodded in agreement. He helped me up from the forest floor like a true gentleman, and put his arm around me. Together we ran back, hand in hand, and for once, I could keep up with him. We got back to my house and he showed me how he had gotten into my window all that time ago. I laughed and collapsed onto the bed as we got in. He kissed my cheek, and then started covering my face with kisses. I laughed, and lay down into the bed. His hand absent-mindedly swept my hair behind my face, and fiddled with one strand. I rested my head on his chest, and closed my eyes. This was where I belonged, and I was a fool for thinking otherwise. I love Edward, and he loves me. With this in my head, I fell asleep.


	4. The End

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't believe it. After all this time resenting that abomination, she forgave him? What was _wrong_ with her?

I remembered at time, about a year ago, when I thought I loved her. I remember when I comforted her, and helped her get over that monster. When I thought of her as more than a friend. I knew I was wrong, of course, as I hadn't imprinted on her. But maybe you couldn't imprint on female shapeshifters? Maybe it just wasn't possible? No. I could still possibly imprint on someone, and that would hurt Bella. I could never see her as more than a friend.

For a year I had strived to do that; a whole year. And eventually, it started not being so hard. But seeing her in his arms again made my blood boil. I loathed him with every passion of my being!

But didn't Bella deserve her happiness?

**Bella's POV**

I loved him. I truly did. I had thought I had grown to hate Edward, but just the sight of him had a smile creeping over my face, all over again. What is wrong with me? After all this time, I thought I had hidden my heart, but here it was, back again, on my sleeve. I sighed. This wasn't working. I just had to get used to the idea that I loved Edward; that, I was sure of. But I almost felt like I had betrayed someone; and when I couldn't think who, I realised it was me.

I had promised myself I would never go back to Edward. What was _wrong_ with me? Could I not keep a promise to myself?

Apparently not.

But amidst all my self- understanding, I realised I had forgotten one key aspect. Jacob. Didn't I love him? Over the past year, my feelings for him had developed so entirely I felt like I _needed_ him. He was my rock. I couldn't live without him.

And I had proved I could live without Edward.

But didn't I used to think about Edward that way?

Eugh. This was so hard!

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Edward asked me, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"What I'm going to tell the pack" _and Jacob…_

"You don't need to explain yourself to those mutts! You have a life, and they don't need to know all about it!" He spoke, his volume increasing at every word.

Mutts?

No! Did he just call the pack mutts? Was I a _mutt?_

I looked into his eyes, and saw an angry man. Not the one who left me. Not the one I loved.

"Am I a mutt then, Edward?" I asked, frowning, adding anger into my words no matter how much I tried to keep it out.

"Mutt? You? Oh… wait. No, my love, you aren't. You don't change into a monster." He told me. Was he crazy?

"Do you not remember the part just now when I phased into a so-called monster?! Or are you in some type of denial?" I was properly angry now. What was his problem?!

"No! You are not one of them!" He shouted at me, hurting my ears.

And then he struck me.

"You are _my _Bella! You are human! I forbid you from phasing! You will never be one of them again!" He shouted at me.

Possessive, much?

But my cheek still hurt from the slap. And I wasn't thinking. I growled at him.

Suddenly we were fighting. I phased, and the pack was on their way.

But they were too far away.

And they couldn't stop the razor-sharp teeth coming closer and closer, no matter how much I tried to push him away.

"You'll be a vampire, Bella, like me. You won't phase again, and we can live together. Phase back, Bella, it will be okay" He crooned, and I phased back, to reason with me.

And then, lightning fast, he bit my neck.

I felt the venom sink into my body, into my core.

He forgot one vital thing though; vampire venom is lethal to shifters, no matter what form they are in.

And as I felt the black curtain, which could only belong to death, creep up on me, I thought… I wish I stayed as the weak Bella; then I would have enjoyed forever with my love.


End file.
